The Celestial Blacksmith
by FireSoulGirl
Summary: We all know what celestial keys are and spirits are, right? Then who makes the keys? Meet the maker of the keys: Aden Kiminuro. Strong with strength and power, watch as he walks the path of being a blacksmith. Rated T for blood and a bit of foul language. A twist on the plot.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic about Fairy Tail. :D It sets after the GMC arc and before the Tartarus arc. I included my oc Aden Kiminuro as a key blacksmith. BTW, this is just a twist on the Fairy Tail plot. It is actually the Celestial Spirit King who makes the keys. I changed it to a blacksmith instead. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R! I would appreciate it! \^o^/**

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

We all know what celestial keys are and spirits are, right? Then who makes the keys? Meet the maker of the keys: Aden Kiminuro. Strong with strength and power, watch as he walks the path of being a blacksmith. Rated T for blood and a bit of foul language.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A hood figure is silently walking towards a dark forest in the afternoon of the day. Multiple black keys dangle at the waist of the person. As the person walked, they sense a strong presence.

"Going somewhere?" A woman's voice is heard from behind the person. Standing behind is a tall lady with green hair and brown cold eyes. On her neck is an Egyptian eye guild mark, representing the dark guild, Killer Eyes. The person turned around quietly to face the figure behind them.

"Don't act like you don't know me. I'm here to kill you as my master ordered me to."

"So why not just hand me your precious keys and be dead?" the woman sneered.

"**Air Magic: Piercing Spears!"**

Numerous of long wind spears soared towards the person. The person just stayed in their spot, letting the spears attack them. Dust clouds rose up from the ground.

"What?!" The women eyes grew wide.

The person was completely unscathed and stayed exactly in the same spot they were standing in. However, the cloak hood came off and revealed the person face. A boy about 19-years-old with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He then smirked and held up a black shiny key decorated with black and red stone fire.

"My turn.**"Open, Gate of the 2****nd**** Twin: Excal!" **A large black and red raven suddenly flew into the sky and dived towards the woman, smoke flying everywhere.

The women jumped out of the way, causing the raven to dive and disappear into the shadow of a tree. Then she charged towards the boy, creating sharp wind-like twin swords to slash him. The boy then suddenly laughed.

"If I were you, I would watch your sides."

Speeding out of the shadow came the raven, shrieking an ear-defying scream. The woman abruptly stops to cover her ears in pain and dropped her weapons in the process. In a flash, the raven pierced through the woman right side of her stomach, causing a fatal and bleeding wound.

The lady screams in pain and falls to the ground, clutching her right abdomen. While panting from the searing pain, the boy walks up to her and kneels down. Sitting on his left shoulder is the raven, cawing. No smoke was seen around the bird anymore.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles. It's going to take a lot more to defeat me ma'am." the boy grinned.

"H-How did your bird…attack me? I-I could have sworn..it crashed…in the tree." The women said while gasping for air.

"Simple dear, Excal can disappear and hide in shadows and fly out of them. What you saw was an illusion in your eyes. In the mean time, why don't you go to sleep?" the boy joked.

"My guild…will hear this. They will…track you down…to the very depths of Earthland…and take your spirits to serve….our master. Your magic will help…revive the demon of the Midnight Apocalypse….." the women taunting. Blood slowly dripped down her chin, making her cough up blood.

"Your plan will never succeed if I'm not going to cooperate. Stop your goals right now, and forget reviving the apocalypse." the boy said glaring. All humor on his face before disappeared, only seriousness appearing.

"We will never stop…until we reached our goals….we will take revenge…on those who forgot….our existence…" the women whispered darkly. Her speech sped down slowly, along with her breathing.

The boy, still glaring, then sighed and started to walk away.

"Fine, have it your way. Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

As he walked away, he stops, and then spoke.

"By the way, the smoke you saw flying out of Excal? It's poisonous."

The woman eyes widen in terror, then proceeded to stand up and run-

Only to fall again and shake uncontrollably. Her shaking soon stopped, along with her breathing.

The boy silently closed her eyes, and then returned Excal to his key. He then continues to walk towards north of the forest.

"Well, time for me to go to Magnolia. I wonder how Makarov is doing…".

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of my long, long prologue! :D I thought of this idea during a trip to and back of Las Vegas. Anyways, like I said, please R&amp;R of this story. Tell me if any spelling and plot mistakes are in this story, and I will immediately try to fix and re-upload it. May the next chapter come! -FireSoulGirl <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again! Finally, the first chapter has finally been written! :) I added more oc spirits and added a few fanmade towns. The more, the merrier. :D Now, let's continue!**

** *I don't not own the characters of Hiro Mashima, except for my oc and oc spirits. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Coincidental Meeting<strong>

It all started on a simple mission to protect a village called BrightMont Village. Apparently, a large group of wyverns were terrorizing the village people and eating their crops. The village mayor quickly grew desperate and sent out a request to the Fairy Tail guild to stop the wyverns. And of course, Fairy Tail accepted. This is the story of how fairies crossed paths with blacksmiths.

* * *

><p>"Ughhh… its sooo hot..Why am I here again?" Lucy spoke while sweating.<p>

She and Team Natsu (along with Wendy and Happy) were traveling in Sagebush Forest, known for its bushes of sage nearly everywhere. They were near BrightMont Village to track for any groups of wyverns. However, no tracks have been found yet.

"You needed to pay for your rent, remember? The mayor is willing to pay 700,000 jewels and a feast to drive away the wyverns from their village." Happy replied.

"Plus, it's not even that hot outside! What are you even talking about Lucy?" Natsu deadpanned.

"You idiot. Lucy isn't a freaken salamander, unlike you." Gray facepalmed.

"Oh, so you want to start something, iceprick?!" Natsu said, pissed off.

"Yeah, so what if I did?!" Gray yelled back.

"Enough, both of you! We are both on a job right now, so stop arguing!" Erza said, clearly annoyed.

"Y-Yes, Erza!" They sputtered.

As they continued searching, they came to the heart of the forest. Exhausted with finding the wyverns, they decided to stop and rest. Lucy then spoke.

"This is taking too long. We should head back and to the village an-"

"Wait, I smell something." Natsu shushed Lucy.

Natsu walks towards a small sage bush and eyed a small puddle of-

"Blood?! What is that doing **that **there?!" Lucy shivered.

"Plus, its human blood. Do you think the villagers got attacked?!" Wendy exclaimed nervously.

"Calm down, Lucy, Wendy. There is nothing to worry about." Erza reassured. "But we should head back to the village immediately."

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

* * *

><p>When they headed back, a lone wyvern was terrorizing a group of villagers, who were screaming.<p>

"Dammit, there's one attacking right now!" Natsu gritted he ran up to the attacking wyvern.

"Wait, Natsu-!" Erza spoke.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

The wyvern was quickly scorched once Natsu attacked it. The group of villagers gave their thanks to Natsu and ran off, shaking. Erza and the others caught up to Natsu.

"Hey don't just crash into the fight randomly! You could hurt the villagers!" Lucy scolded.

"But I only saw one wyvern. Where are the others?" Wendy questioned.

As if on cue, multiple wyverns jumped out of the forest and surrounded them, growling.

"A trap. But it's nothing we can't handle." Erza replied. "Let's go!"

About half of the wyverns were already defeated once they started to fight. Natsu scorched, Gray froze, Erza sliced, Wendy blew, and Lucy whipped and summoned Capricorn to fight the wyverns.

Once all the wyverns were nearly defeated, about three more surrounded Lucy, attacking her.

'Crap, there's too many!' Lucy thought. 'Capricorn is already too busy with other wyverns.'

"Hold on Lucy! I'm coming to help!" Natsu yelled while running.

As soon as one of the wyverns were about to bite her, a cloaked person jumped in front of her and the wyvern flinched back. The person held up a black key decorated with stone electricity wrapping around it. They then chanted something.

"**Open, Gate of the Wisps: Willow!" **A small ball of bright yellow fire floated in the air next to the figure. If you squint closely, small sparks can be seen flying off the fireball.

'A celestial wizard?!' Lucy gaped.

"Willow, use **"Formation 6" **to stop the wyverns." The person commanded.

"_As you wish."_ The fireball chanted. It suddenly separated into six duplicates of itself and started to circle around the wyverns.

In a second, the wyverns were electrified and fell to the ground, sizzling.

"That should do it. Nice job, Willow." The person said. Glowing brightly, the wisp then disappeared in the key. The person knelt down to Lucy, and took off the hood covering his face.

"Are you hurt? You have a long cut on your right arm." The boy pointed out. "I have a way to heal that."

He then bought out a black key decorated with white stone fire.

**Open,**** Gate of the 1st Twin: Excel." **A large white and red dove was summoned in the air and flapped towards Lucy. It starts singing a beautiful song and the long cut on Lucy arm slowly disappears until nothing was left.

"That's amazing. So you're a celestial wizard?" Lucy questioned.

"Right. The names Aden Kiminuro. I was staying in the village last night, and I was leaving when you guys started fighting." Aden replied. "Oh, I forgot. What are your names?"

"I'll introduce. The pink-haired guy next to me is Natsu, the guy whose shirt is apparently off-

"Crap!" Gray cursed.

Is named Gray, my armor friend here is Erza, Wendy is the little girl, the blue cat flying is called Happy, and my name is Lucy Heartfilia. We are members of Fairy Tail." Lucy introduced.

Aden's eyes grew wide and he snickered. Lucy grew confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized. I forgot to mention that I'm going to visit Fairy Tail to visit Makarov and see someone. And that someone happens to be you, Lucy Heartfilia." Aden answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally to the end of the first chapter, yay! I know the chapter was little long, but I had to show every detail of the meeting. The next chapter will soon arrive with Aden arriving to Fairy Tail. In the mean time, please R&amp;R, report mistakes, and I will continue with the next chapter. See you next time! -FireSoulGirl<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, FireSoulGirl here :D The second chapter is now updated. My schedule got way to busy lately, so I had to cut down my writing time. Sorry ;( Anyway, continuing on with the story!**

***Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail; I only own my oc and oc spirit.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions<strong>

* * *

><p>"What?! You want to train me?" Lucy replied, shocked.<p>

"Right. I seen you the way you fight, both physically and mentally. However, you can barely manage three gates at once, and the wyverns were about to finish you." Aden reasoned.

"…That is true…" Lucy grumbled. She always had to use two of her celestial spirits to fight against stronger opponents. Plus, if multiple enemies surrounded her in battle, she couldn't defend herself with Fleuve d'etoiles all the time.

But she always had her team with her no matter where and what situation she was in. They always had her back and helped lowered the enemies power. She felt confident they were able to beat down anything with their power!

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse your offer. Its true that I can't defend myself against multiple wyverns, but I always had my team and spirits fighting alongside with me." Lucy declined.

"Besides, if you're gonna train Lucy, let's see how strong you are by fighting me!" Natsu declared.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Instead of jumping out of the way of the fire, Aden quickly bought out a dagger and used it to deflect the fire. The dagger glowed a purplish color after the fire disappeared. Aden sprinted to Natsu and slashed towards his arm, earning a small cut on Natsu shoulder. The dagger stopped glowing and returned to its original state.

"Likes that gonna stop me! **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu shouted. Expecting flames to cover his fist, there was no fire in sight.

"What?! What's wrong with my magic?"

"When you fired your roar at me, the dagger took in the magic and converted all the power into poison that stops your magic flow. Although it's a small proportion of the poison, it can last up to 15 minutes of no magic. Aden answered.

Likes that gonna stop me! Let me use my fists instead!" Natsu said, unfazed now. He runs towards Aden, bringing up his fist.

Aden grabs another key out and summons a tall man with a gun in his hand. Which was currently pointed straight at Natsu forehead.

"**Open, Gate of the Gunsman: Theron!"**

Bang!

A loud gunshot echoed loudly throughout the arena when Natsu received the shot at his forehead. As he fell down, it took a second for everyone for everyone to come to Natsu. (Except Aden, who sended back his spirit.)

"Always rushing into the fight as always, that idiot. Sorry about that." Lucy sighed.

"But you kicked his ass in the end though." Gray snickered.

"Gray!"

"What? It's true."

"It's fine. I'm used to fighting." Aden replied. "And Theron only made him unconscious, though check up on his forehead, its not looking too good."

Wendy knelt down to Natsu (who was currently sleeping?) and immediately healed him. "Done."

"Oh, thanks. Now, as I was saying…"

"I already told you, I'm not letting you train me." Lucy argued.

"Stubborn huh? Fine, what if I tell you a dark guild is currently searching for you?" Aden countered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!"

"The dark guild "Killer Eyes" is searching for you because of your keys." Aden explained. "It's not only them; there is also more allying with them. I'm not joking."

"How do you know they're chasing after me?! So far, we haven't even encountered them yet."

"I fought a Killer Eyes member just yesterday, in the forest. They're not that strong, but they'll do anything to get your keys, even killing a member of Fairy Tail." Aden ominously spoke. If looked closely, his eyes were darkened to a nearly blackish color. "Think about the situation, _Heartfilia_."

Lucy flinched, and lowered her gaze to the ground. She angrily balled her hands and thought of her choices. Either be taught by this stranger, or sacrifice her life to protect her nakama and possibly cause destruction to the magic world. Option 2 loses to Option 1 then.

"…Fine. I'll be trained by you." Lucy murmured. Aden grinned.

"Lucy, you don't have to do this!" Erza argued.

Gray joined, "That's right! We can-"

"GUYS! Please! This is what I decided!" Lucy shouted, "Besides, I don't want to be considered a burden."

"Lucy-san…" Wendy faltered.

"…Are you sure you want to do this, Lucy?" Erza spoke.

"As much as I hate to say it, yeah. However…" She turns to Aden.

"On two conditions: One, **never call me Heartfilia**, and Two, you are required to join Fairy Tail."

Aden raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"..Fine, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Finally done! :DD My schedule is finally lessened down to where I am able to write again. But I'll try to update this weekend and hopefully get the plot moving. Please R&amp;R. Bye! -FireSoulGirl <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

** FireSoulGirl here and I have updated once again. Hopefully, this long chapter will answer some of your guys questions and show more of Aden's information. Anyway, enjoy!**

** *Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I only own my oc and oc spirits.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Long Time no See<strong>

* * *

><p>After all the wyverns were defeated, the team received their promised reward and walk to the nearest train station, which was unfortunately two hours away from the village (the village was far off). This also meant bringing Aden and his belongings together. Natsu, on the other hand, woked up later and acted liked nothing happened. He did, however, grumbled to himself every so often.<p>

When they finally reached the train station, they had to quickly board the train right before it took off to Magnolia Town. After finding seats to sit on, Erza immediately began to question Aden about his purpose.

"So. Why do wish to visit Master Makarov?" Erza demanded.

"I needed to talk to him about the dark guilds alliance. Plus, I haven't seen the guy in like, what? 10 years?" (Remember time skip)

"You met him before?"

"Yep. We encountered each other when I was about…9-years-old, I think. I was a traveling orphan, in the lone streets. Because I was desperate for money and food, I decided to join the nearest guild possibly. It just happened that he was walking back towards his guild, so I asked him where a magic guild was currently open."

Aden continued to talk, so the rest of the team quited down to listen.

"He laughed and introduced himself as the guildmaster of Fairy Tail. I shortly joined the guild after leading me to it. After several months of training and doing jobs, I decided to continue my journey and left the guild. I had my Fairy Tail guild mark destroyed before I left. That's how I met your guild master." Aden finished.

Erza nodded with unsatisfaction, feeling there was more to it, but not saying anything else.

Lucy felt it was time to question about his celestial spirit keys. Looking closely at them, they were completely jet-black (with the exception of Excel key), as if they were made of charcoal. But they had different designs on each on. One had the opposite of Excel's, another glittered with black scales, and another…had red chains surrounding it? Aden sure had some weird keys.

"Hey Aden, what type of celestial keys do you have? Mines are gold and silver, but yours are black?"

Aden leaned back on his seat. "To be honest, these aren't considered celestial spirit keys. But the way they work are similar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the keys aren't created naturally by the Celestial Spirit King. The spirits inside aren't as well. I forged the keys separately by magic."

"Wait, so like a..key blacksmith?! I never hear of anyone like that before!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So it must be like my ice magic then. I can create weapons and stuff with ice alone." Gray commented.

"I thought that the Celestial Spirit King can only create the keys. I didn't know there were people that can create certain keys themselves."

"There's a lost magic called **'Spirit Lock' **where the user can forge magic keys and trap different spirits from the outside world. The spirit is then forced to do the user bidding just like a regular celestial spirit. The stronger the key is, the stronger it can hold a certain creature. Releasing the spirit is allowed but that results in the key to shatter and turn to dust. I was taught by my father since he was also a key blacksmith, but he was obviously more experienced and skillful. Now, does that answer your question?" Aden explained tiredly. His voice was strained due to all the walking and talking he had to do.

"Yes." Lucy head felt jumbled, but it still held on to every single detail.

"…ughh..Wendy, Troia wearing off…" Natsu groaned from his seat. His face was green and sweating.

"Natsu-san, you do know that multiple Troias can lessen the effect right?" Wendy reminded.

"I know, but come on, I'm dieing here…ughh…"

Erza walked over to Natsu. She knelt down towards him. "Here, this should make you feel better." She quickly punched him in the stomach and caused Natsu, to once again, be unconscious.

* * *

><p>They walked out of the train as soon as it stopped at Magnolia. As they went back to Fairy Tail, Aden pointed out different buildings that weren't there before. Especially when he saw the front of the new Fairy Tail guild. He was amazed at the grand aura it gave off.<p>

Aden stepped forward. "I heard of rumors that the guild became larger, but I didn't know it became _this _big."

"Well, over time (literally), things changed." Gray stated.

The guild was still in its jovial and rambunctious state when they walked in. This however, lessened, when they saw Aden walking with them. Whispers began to break out from the crowd.

"Who's the new guy?"

"I never saw him around town before."

"He looks kinda familiar…"

"Do you think he's strong?"

Erza approached the bar where Mirajane was working at and reported the complete mission. "We've successfully completed the mission, Mira."

"Good job. Who's the person over there? He looks kinda cute." Mira glanced curiously at Aden, who was looking around the guild.

"His name is Aden Kiminuro. He wants to see Master Makarov immediately." Erza explained.

"I'll go get him then. He should be in his office." Mira turned away from the bar and proceeded to walk towards Master Makarov office. But not before handing Erza her daily strawberry cake slice.

Erza mouth watered and happily carried off the cake slice. Natsu and Gray began to fight their famous brawl, and Happy and Wendy went to visit Charles. Lucy decided ask Aden about the different spirits he had. The mood of guild continued to be loud.

"So this one can almost carry me anywhere as long there is water. Oh! And this one can protect me with a shield completely made out of bones!" Aden pointed out to two specific keys. He acted like a kid showing off his toy car collection.

Lucy grinned at that thought. "Your spirits sure are strange, but I'm sure they have your back if you need them." Her celestial spirits were all the same, even grumpy Aquarius. However, the key with the red chains does bother her though…

Older members ran and greeted Aden with surprise. They remembered Aden when he was spending his time in the guild. A loud voice was soon heard over their greetings.

"ADEN KIMINURO! Where are you, you brat?!" Makarov shouted out. His face was red and pale, indicating he ran out of his office after hearing the news.

"Yo! Long time no see, huh?" Aden greeted mischievously.

"Don't 'Long time no see!' me! I still haven't forgotten the mountain of complaint letters that were given to me a single day! Did you know how much the debt was?!" The guild watched them in silence as they fought about the past problems.

Aden smiled nervously, sweating. "I don't recall that ever happening. Being old does have a strain on the memories does it?"

Whack!

In a flash, Aden was swatted down underneath Makarov Titan hand. Aden painfully rosed up as soon as the hand shrank back to normal. Nevertheless, he still smiled.

Makarov sighed and scratched his head. "You never do change, do you boy? Now, what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you about something. Also, I need to become a member of fairy Tail again to train a certain someone. I'll tell you everything later." Aden replied.

"…Again? Fine, become a member of Fairy Tail. I wouldn't care less."

"Seriously? You sure you don't mind?"

"Sure, as long there isn't a farewell letter out of nowhere. Mirajane, please give Aden the official guild stamp. I'm gonna get a drink." Makarov walked towards the bar to grab a drink.

After Aden received the stamp (blue with a white outline), the guild erupted with cheers and began to party for the reunion of the blacksmith.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took a lot longer then expected. But, yay! Aden has once again became a member of Fairy Tail again! I also decided to update once a week to keep the plot going. Now, what does Aden have in store for Lucy training? Read it in the next upcoming chapter! R&amp;R for a cookie. -FireSoulGirl <strong>


End file.
